


First Mistake

by You_are_perfect



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Vampire, BAMF!Prompto, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, First Meetings, Hand Jobs, Hunter!Prompto, Inspired by nerozhilai, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Oblivious, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Prompto is like super young and teenager I think, Rating May Change, Sexual Content, Somnophilia, Stalking, Strangers, Well vampires are a hella older than human, unbeta, vampire!Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: A hunter must never show mercy to the monster...Prompto disobey the rule and went fuck it, he's gonna save the stranger who drink blood for living anyway.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... I made this fic because I got inspired by nerozhilai.tumblr.com. My head just can't stop thinking so I ended up writing this. For the first time in my life, the idea and word just flowed in my head like river, holy shit!  
> The title is so cheesy but I can't think shit haha
> 
> Edit: change the title

The last thing he would expected in this dark wood is a vampire. 

Prompto was frozen, like a deer in the headlight. He did not know what to do at this moment. He was still a rookie hunter, being part of this for less than a month. He had not enough knowledge to apprehend or kill vampire on sight. He knew as a newbie, he should at least call for some help from other experienced hunter. 

However, he does not think they could arrive here as fast as they can. Plus, Prompto does not even know how to describe where he is right now. He was already deep inside the wood with moonlight that accompanying him. Chances are the vampire could run away before they get here. 

Prompto had no option left. Carefully, he grabbed his weapon and slowly tiptoed to the vampire. 

He was at the perfect spot to shoot the vampire when he notice the wound on the vampire's belly. The red blood was seeping through his white shirt. Judging from the fresh blood, he could tell that the wound is still new. Still, there was a lot of blood on him and the vampire seemed to struggle to breath right now. 

Prompto's morality started to kick in. He does not think it would be fair for him to kill this vampire when they were in this state. Before he decided to became a vampire hunter, he used to be a healer's assistant and helped a lot of people with their injury. Seeing the vampire breathed heavily as they clutched their wound made Prompto did not have the heart to leave the vampire like this. So, he decided to do what others would not do in his place. 

"Sir... Mister... Are you alright?" Prompto revealed himself from the bushes. He mentally punched himself for asking that stupid question. Of course he is not alright, he was bleeding profusely and dying right now! 

When the vampire noticed of his presence, the vampire glared at him and hissed. His eyes turned bright crimson and he bared his sharp fang to Prompto. Normally Prompto would be intimidated and scared of the creature of the night, but he was far too focus to his injury. 

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to help you," Prompto tried to reassure him. He sat down and put down his satchel on the ground. With the help from the moonlight, he searched for his medical equipment and some herb that could help with his injury. His healer instinct kicked in thus making him feel unafraid at this moment. 

"You're a hunter," the vampire pointed it out loud. The raven noticed of the gun that strapped around his holster. There was even a blade with special incantation on it that could kill vampire unlike any other normal blade. 

"And you're injured badly," Prompto stated the obvious in sarcastic manner. He took out some herb, ointment and bandage and prepared himself to treat the vampire. 

"Why would... Why would you want... Help me?" the vampire sounded confuse in raspy voice. Hunters do not have mercy on vampire. 

"Hunter don't just kill vampire, we also swore to help those in need," was all Prompto could said "Now, could you take off your shirt? I don't think I can help if you still had it on,".

Realising that the hunter was his only chance to survive for tonight, the vampire carefully unbutton his shirt. He kept on wincing in pain for every movement he made. When the shirt was finally undone, Prompto started to rub the herb and ointment onto his wound. He muttered some spell, then softly rubbed the injury on his body. 

The wound slowly stopped bleeding, but it did not stop the pain. When it was done, Prompto used the bandage to wrapped around his torso. He tied at the end of the knot to make sure it would not come off easily later. 

"Okay, I'm done. Don't take off that bandage for around a week then you'll be good as new," Prompto beamed. 

When the hunter smiled like that, something weird was fluttering inside the vampire. He does not know what or why, but it feels nice in an odd way. 

"You're weird," the vampire commented. He buttoned back his shirt and leaned comfortably to the tree. 

"Sorry?" Prompto raised one of his eyebrow in confusion. He was putting back his equipment and ready to go now. 

"Any hunter would kill me on the spot, especially with me injured like this. And yet here you are, helping the enemy to human like you," the vampire said. 

Prompto went quiet for a while, his hand still holding to his satchel tightly. His mind tried to arrange his reason carefully. The vampire is right, but Prompto has different view. 

"I don't think that all vampires are bad, just like not all humans are good. If all humans are good, surely there won't be criminals and police among us. Plus, it won't be right for me to take advantage on you when you're hurt like that. That just make me not any different to other bad guys," Prompto explained as best as he could. If other vampire hunter heard him, every one of them would disagree with his opinion. 

"I could be a bad vampire," the raven implied. 

"Nah, you don't look evil enough to me," Prompto waved his hand incredulously "Well, I have to go now. It's already late, I mean for me, of course. Obviously it's different for you, since you're vampire and all,".

Without waiting for the vampire, Prompto walked away from the spot. He need to go back before dawn or his mentor would find out that he was missing for a night. The last thing he need was a worried and over-protective mentor. 

The vampire watched him left until he disappear into the night. He smirked. For the first time in his life, he finally know what he really want right now. Or desire, to be more precise. 

"Interesting,"


	2. Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis could not help with his interest. He decided to stalk the boy and learn more about him. Little by little, those interest become into something deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at making long fic, I said  
> This isn't easy, I said  
> I have no experience making this kind of fic, I said.
> 
> Yet here I am, took two days for me to finish this almost 10,000 words of fic in two days. To some, it might be normal. But to me who can only write until 2000 word for a week, this is crazy
> 
> Nero, you make me like this!

It started with little things.

At first, he thinks of that golden lock that shone underneath the moonlight. Of how blue his eyes like the sky even when he could not look at in the morning. His soft and soothing voice when he tended Noctis’s wound and talked to him. How skittish and hesitant he was around his presence, but his hand was expert when he saved him from death.

He was so small and young, Noctis think he could hug the boy and no one could see him in his embrace.

The thought made Noctis blushed furiously. It made his brain went haywire. He did not know why, but he was somehow okay with the idea.

What is this feeling, he wonders. It doesn’t feel right, but it doesn’t feel wrong too.

Ever since that night, Noctis could not stop thinking about the young hunter. He started his day by thinking of him and ended it with the same stuff. He looked at the gold and he was reminded by the fluffy lock. He stared to the blue hues and compared it with the soft eyes that were full of sincere. He undressed himself and lingered his touch at the scar that was forming on his torso.

He was a little bit happy to see that flaw on his body. A physical evidence that night was real and not a dream. He still remembered that careful touch and healing eyes on him.

He began to lose his focus.

His head was on the cloud more often than before. His father noticed that his son always daydreaming in his wake. Gladio always strike a hit on him during their training. Ignis had to snap his finger or moved his shoulder to get Noctis’s attention back. Many of them could see that something happened to Noctis when he came back after that night when he got injured.

Then, his dream changed. From nightmares to sweet dreams. Of the young hunter that called his name with a smile on his face. The little human would hold his hand and snuggled next to him underneath his royal robes. On certain night, the dream would get more intense than ever.

Red faces with pleasures.

Hands taking off the clothes.

Kisses and touches everywhere.

Voices panting and moaning in pleasure.

“P—p—please, Noct…”

That dream was enough to wake the prince of vampire from his slumber. It was rare, as he loves his sleep more than anyone else. He never was easy to wake up from it in his life.

He can’t help himself. That hunter was different than others that heard and met before. He dressed like one, equipped like one, but acted unlike one. He wasn’t like any other hunter that his father and friend told him before.

‘Hunters are dangerous’

'Hunters are merciless’

'Hunters don’t think vampires deserve to live’

'Hunters would think it is their victory on our death’

That young one, yet, he defied all expectations…

Those lingering thought about the mysterious hunter started to change to questions. How old is he? Why would he want to be a hunter? What’s his favourite food? Where do he lives? Does he have friends and families?

What was his name?

Curiosity gets the best of him; Noctis changed his attire to look for the hunter that showed him mercy once.

***

It wasn’t that hard to look for the young hunter again.

But then again, fate probably intended to make it that way.

Noctis put on his hood and carefully hide himself among the small crowd while trying to look for the young hunter. His instinct tells him that boy would be in this town. It also helped that Noctis could smell a whiff from him, albeit not strong. He just hopes he was walking to the right direction. As far as he knows, this town was the closest to the wood where he encountered that human for the first time. He went to the tavern, sat at the corner and ordered a drink.

Despite what everyone’s thinking, vampire could eat and drink like any human would do. But, it doesn’t give them enough nutrients and energy. Human’s food also has no taste for them. It only made them full for a short moment.

Blood was the only consumption that provides enough energy that even a small amount lasted them more than a month. The taste was also quite heavenly unlike any other meal that few of their kind could get drunk from it.

Of course, there are the consequences of drinking a huge amount of blood without any restraint could lead them to their demise. One could go uncontrollable and crazy and their physical look would change in longer run. Because of their madness, hunters usually hunted this kind of vampire to stop them from creating a massacre. Still, there were some hunters who just hunted all kind of vampires, whether they are bad or not.

“I can look after myself, Teacher. There’s no need to worry about me,”

Noctis’s ear perked up. He remembered that voice! Looking up from his glass, he had to do everything he can from jumping up from his chair.

It was the same hunter that saved him from their first night together!

Currently, the young hunter was walking side by side with another older-looking hunter. Upon further observation, Noctis recognised that he was one of the deadliest hunter that his kind ever known. His father had warned him about the man named Cor Leonis. Most vampires that encountered with him never come back. Those who went rogue and out of control would certainly be hunted by this very man.

Noctis should lay quiet then, hide his presence away from Cor Leonis. It was hard to hold himself back, but the prince doesn’t want to die before knowing the blonde’s name. From his table, he tried to eavesdrop their conversation. Perhaps he could learn a thing or two about the blonde.

Sighing heavily, the hunter named Cor Leonis replied back “I know you are eager to learn more about being a hunter, but that does not mean you should jump on the vampire first without any plan,”.

“I have a plan!” The blonde pouted in disagreement. The two of them sat down at the table in the centre of the room. One of the waitresses asked them for their order, but the teacher shook his head while the student only asked for water.

“Your plan is to charge forward and hoping for the best, Prompto! That is not exactly a good plan!” Cor continued back their talk. He hissed at the end of his word, not wanting anyone in this room hearing what they are talking about. It was good thing that as a vampire, Noctis has a sharp hearing.

Prompto, so that’s his name, Noctis thought. Now he finally knows his real name! After this, he can find out more about the blonde.

“But I did stab the vampire!” Prompto argued back.

“Only because I was there! If I did not distract the vampire from killing you, surely you are the one who die tonight!” Cor’s face was fuming, his hand grabbed at the edge of the table a little bit too hard. With enough strength, he could crush the wooden table with his grip only.

Noctis should not feel like this, but he was glad that the vampire who tried to kill his human was dead. Or else, he was the one who will hunt that no-name vampire for taking what was his.

Wait, since when did he claimed Prompto as his?

“I’m… I’m sorry…” Prompto shifted in his seat. He lowered his head down and stared to the table. The boy could not dare to look at the angry face of his mentor. He was right; Prompto could have died tonight because of his recklessness. But, that vampire has killed many young women and children for fun. He could not just, wait any longer for perfect plan when their target was just right in front of them!

Cor sighed again, but this time in defeat. Young people, sometimes they are too hot-blooded; hard to control and want to take everything down in instant. It takes time for them to learn to be slow and patient. He was once like that. But he knew that his student only meant well, wanting to protect and save others who are in dire need. That was one of the admirable trait that Prompto had in himself.

He cannot help himself from worry, what if his kindness would be the death of him one day?

“Prompto,” Leonis patted his shoulder, wanting to get his attention “I am not mad at you; I just want you to be careful next time. To be safe. You are one of the promising hunters I have ever met; it would be a shame if we lose someone as potential like you. You are still too young, we cannot have you die now,”.

Prompto nodded, but in weak manner. He still looked down to the table and avoided his mentor’s gaze.

“Look, next time, I teach you how to use the guns,” he compromised to make it up with Prompto “and if we are lucky, perhaps we could visit the chocobo ranch and rent them,”.

“Really?!” Prompto’s face immediately lit up like a bright candle in dark room. The mention of chocobo was enough to change his solemn mood to joy.

His mentor nodded earnestly with a smile.

“Yay! Thank you teacher!” Prompto jumped up from the chair and hugged his mentor tightly, unable to contain back his giddiness at his promise for tomorrow. Now, he could not wait for tomorrow to come so he could see those giant, fluffy birds with their adorable chick.

Noctis grinned; he knew what to do next to see his little 'light’ smile like that.

***

Two days later, Prompto picked up a chocochick that he found not far from the inn he stayed with his mentor currently.

***

It did not end that night only.

Noctis continued to… observe Prompto from a distance. He cautiously followed the pair from behind, making sure he won’t be detected by his teacher. If not because of him, Noctis could try to get close to the young hunter without fear for his survival. The two of them always stick to each other for precaution.

There were, however, some rare chances that Prompto off on his own without being shadowed by his so-called mentor.

Prompto went to buy for supplies and food in the market alone by himself. He was too busy looking for the item that he did not feel Noctis’s intense eyes on him. The crowd even did not noticed the presence of the vampire among them as Noctis covered himself up enough to be pass by as human.

The vampire walked closer to him, wanting to be close and say hello again to the hunter. However, he did not want to freak out the young one in public. That would not do any good at all. So, he has to be satisfied enough that he could at least stood next to him without any border.

When they passed the fruit stall, Prompto took a halt and stared to the fresh selection of fruit. Seeing the freshly picked apple that was ripe and rinsed with the water was enough to make him gulped. He checked his money to see if he could purchase at least one. Unfortunately, he already ran out most of them after buying the supplies for him and his mentor.

Still, that apple look so good and Prompto could imagine how crunchy it would taste if he at least take a bite…

“You want one, kid?” the hawker interrupted Prompto’s thought. Prompto blinked his eyes a few times in confusion before realising the hawker was talking to him.

“Uh… No, sir! Just, checking them out,” Prompto quickly shook his head. Without waiting for anything, Prompto quickly left the stall and went back to inn. As much as he wants that apple, he knew he needed to save the money for next journey he could not afford to waste it easily. He sighed dejectedly, but he needs to think what’s more important. His craving could wait later.

***

It could be a coincidence, but the innkeeper suddenly gave him and his teacher a basket of fruit. On the house, she said. He looked at the basket back and saw the same apple he wanted yesterday.

***

The more Noctis looked at him, the more he realised how attractive Prompto is to other people.

Physically, he was cute and adorable. His slender frame that made him easy to lift up around (his mentor usually do that when he got tired), bouncy golden locks, expressive blue eyes that changed to violet under certain lightning, bright smile that shine in the dark and freckles that dotted over his face and skin like constellations.

If that was not enough to draw people to him, Prompto’s personality and vibe was magnetic. The way he laughed over silly jokes, his comfort to the people who were hurt, his optimism to lift people’s spirit when they were down and his protective nature to ensure everyone’s safety. The blondie always give it all to make people happy and safe. Both men and women appealed to him due to his look and personality.

To Noctis, Prompto was perfect; outside and inside.

So, it should not surprise him when Prompto got an admirer.

Right now, his mentor had to leave him on his device as one of the hunters in the town required his help. For his safety, Cor advised Prompto to stay back at the inn. Prompto was bored to be alone so he went down to nearest tavern to get social. When Noctis saw him leaving, he followed him from behind in silent. He purposely sat next to Prompto, hoping that the blonde would notice his presence. Perhaps, this could be the reunion that he had been waiting for.

Unfortunately, a random person suddenly appeared and caught Prompto’s interest first.

“Mind if I buy a drink for a traveller like you?” the random person tapped Prompto’s shoulder and sat ~~too close~~ next to him.

“How did you know I’m a traveller?” Prompto raised one of his eyebrows, wanting to know how this guy knows about it.

“Well, can’t blame a local for able to differentiate between something dull here with beauty like you,” he winked, clearly trying to flirt with Prompto here. Prompto blushed furiously, not used with the compliments that he received from a stranger.

He did not realize that the man in black hood was crushing his glass in silent.

Seeing the stranger who knows nothing about Prompto’s life made him seething. That stranger has no right to get close physically like that to his light. His hand should not be touching Prompto like any friends or lovers would when they just met here. He hate it that this time, Prompto was laughing and smiling over his joke and charisma.

The vampire was slowly becoming a green-eyed monster from the inside, jealous for the fact this stranger could interacted with Prompto so easily like that while Noctis, who had seen and knows better of Prompto (even without him knowing), unable to hold a conversation with him yet.

_How dare him for touching what’s mine!_

Given the chance, Noctis wanted to rip off the stranger’s throat and killed him mercilessly. Nevertheless, Noctis is not an idiot. He knows that if he was making a scene in the public, it would expose his identity to other people. Hunters would know about his location and will go all their way to get his head. Even worse, Prompto would change his mind and starts to think that Noctis was one of the bad guys.

No, he can’t have that. He needed Prompto to think he’s one of the good guys so he could gain his trust later in the future. If he’s patient enough, perhaps Prompto would not mind about his status and become his friend—or possibly more.

“Since you’re still new here, how about I show you places tomorrow? It’s not much, but maybe something catches your interest later?” the stranger offered.

“That would be nice, I would love that,” Prompto smiled, accepting his offer.

“Great! We’ll meet here again, tomorrow morning,” the stranger took his hand and lightly kissed on it. He waved a goodbye to Prompto before exiting from the tavern.

“Can’t wait,” the hunter muttered to himself, trying to hold back the excitement for the next day.

***

Prompto waited, waited and waited. Yet, his new friend from last night did not come. He stood in front of the tavern like an idiot, from morning to almost noon.

Prompto tried to hold back his tears, disappointed that he did not come like he promised. He went back to the inn and muffled his tears to his bed. He does not want his mentor to know what made him so heartbroken today.

***

Noctis wiped off the blood on his mouth. He does not need to drink blood for a month or so. He was full now.

***

“Stop picking on your lips, Prompto. It only make it worse,”.

“Sorry, teacher,”

Noctis noticed that whenever Prompto was nervous, he had this habit of picking up his chapped lips. Sometimes, he would do it unconsciously for no reason. Even when Cor told him not to do that, the student always do it again.

It was, kinda, annoyingly cute.

“Aaack!”

Prompto accidentally drew some blood from the dried skin on his lips. His face was clearly in discomfort as his eyes closed tightly and he covered his mouth with both of his hand. When he pulled down his hand, Noctis’s desire heightened out of nowhere.

Prompto’s plush lip was redder than before due to blood that came out from the wound. It was glistening, tempting Noctis to get closer and licked off his blood from the human.

_I could clean it up for him and kiss it to make it better. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind that. I could just make him pleasure himself just from the kiss alone…_

“Did I not tell you to not pick up your lips?” Cor reminded him again, giving him the ‘I-told-you-so’ face. Still, he helped Prompto by wiping off the blood from Prompto’s lips with a piece of small cloth. Prompto only pouted as he was treated like a child by his mentor. When he was done, the cloth was thrown away and left forgotten.

Noctis jumped down from the tree and picked up the cloth. He sniffed it like a hungry dog to its meal, wanting to have a taste of Prompto’s blood. As expected, the ‘forbidden fruit’ smell better than any other blood he had drink before. He pulled the blood-stained cloth closer to his nose so the scent would last longer to his senses.

If the scent was already this divine to the point it made him wanting for more, he wondered what would happen if he take a bite directly from the young hunter.

***

He kept the bloody cloth in a small chest, hid it away from the world to know. Whenever the need arise, he unlock the chest and have a sniff. It was enough to calm him down.

***

Noctis’s favourite moment of watching Prompto was when the young hunter sleeps alone on his own.

He looked so vulnerable, yet peaceful at the same time. When he dropped his guard as he closed his eyes to slumber, Noctis could imagines a thousand and one thing he could do while the young man was unconscious. Prompto would not even know about his presence.

Alas, he could not do that. His mentor put on the spell that repel vampire from getting into their circle.

That’s alright; Noctis was content enough to look out for him from afar. He made sure Prompto is safe and sound from any harm. Nothing could hurt him with Noctis around him.

***

The vampire prince found out from his observation that if a human wish to court or mate with one another, they presented gift to the other or spend some time together to learn more about one another. Noctis already spend some time watching over Prompto, so he should look for the gift for him. The gift doesn’t have to be expensive and complicated. As long as the receiver was happy with the gift, even a simple and cheap one would be sufficed. It’s better if the gift hold a sentimental value for the future owner to cherish it.

Judging from Prompto’s lifestyle, Noctis could tell the young hunter will not like expensive gift. He needs to find something simple and practical, an item that the hunter could use later on in his life. That way, Prompto could accept and appreciate his present.

He passed a shop and saw some accessories on display. One of them included some hairpin. It was simple design, black in a shape of cross.

An idea hit Noctis’s mind.

***

“Huh, I didn’t remember having a hairpin,” Prompto talked to himself when he rummaged his hand into his satchel. In his hand, there was a small transparent bag with a pair of hairpin inside it.

***

Noctis’s heart skipped a beat, proud feeling fluttered inside him. Prompto was wearing the hairpin over his blonde bang. Seeing him with the black hairpin made Noctis think it was good way for him to show the world that Prompto was his.

***

During one of the night, Prompto went hunting with his teacher for a vampire that went rogue.

Noctis knew their target. He was actually one of the criminal among their kind. He did a lot of trouble that could endanger their species to the point that King Regis had to capture him and punish him. Unfortunately, this one managed to run away before the execution begins. From what Noctis had been told, this one was dangerous and a loose cannon.

Knowing the risk, Noctis feel the need to look after Prompto for his safety. It should feel wrong, that he wanted to save the human instead of the vampire. However, Noctis does not give a damn. Prompto was innocent; he doesn’t deserve to die this early by some maniac. Besides, this vampire had its coming.

At one point, the mentor caught the sight of their target and immediately sprinted to him. Prompto ran and tried to follow up with Cor, but it was dark and there was no moonlight to guide his way. The torch was now not bright enough to light up his surroundings.

“Teacher!” Prompto shouted for his mentor’s attention.

No answer.

Alone and inexperienced, he would make a perfect meal for a hungry monster.

And that’s what happens.

A figure came out of nowhere among the trees and attacked Prompto from his front. The torch went down to the ground and the fire went out from the fall. Without the light, how can Prompto see the monster to fight him back?!

“Let go of me!” Prompto struggled, trying to break free from the vampire’s grip. To no avail, the vampire was ten time stronger than his human’s strength. Seeing those red-eyed that brightened for hunger only deepening Prompto’s fear. Anxiety and fear started to fill him, making his breathes more raggedly.

“Don’t worry, boy~ I’m going to make this short and easy for you~” the vampire sing-songed. He straddled the human’s hips and pinned both of his hand to the ground to ensure the boy would not escape from his grasp. Knowing full well that this one was unable to run away, the vampire leaned down and used one of his free hands to tilt Prompto’s head so he has easy access to his neck.

_No!_

Noctis not wasting any time from jumping out from his hiding spot. His mask materialized from thin air without his knowledge as he pulled the vampire away from the hunter. The raven-haired took from the scruff off the vampire’s nape and pushed him straight to the nearest tree. He was blinded with anger and rage, strength started to overrule his body after seeing this vampire trying to kill what was his.

 _ **“Don’t you dare to touch him!”**_ Noctis growled toward him. Eyes red of anger was clearly seen from the mask.One of his hand was lifting up the vampire from the ground with his collar.

“Or what?” the vampire challenged him back, not realizing that was a wrong answer.

In a flash, Noctis’s fist went straight to the vampire’s body and ripped off his heart from his chest. A hole was tearing open on the dead body. The vampire gasped in short breath before dying instantly in Noctis’s hand.

Noctis did not moved for a while, still trying to process what he had done. Slowly, he let go of the dead body but his hand still hold the heart tightly. He looked back to the heart and saw bloods dripping from his hand.

He got his hand dirty, just because he killed a vampire to protect a human. If his father knows about this, he would be banished and seen as a traitor for his kind.

Best if he keeps quiet about this.

Noctis let go of the heart to the ground and turned around to the hunter. Prompto was sitting now, but his body was frozen like statue. Even when his body stopped moving and his eyes widen in surprise, Noctis could not sense any fear or terror from him. He probably tried to process the scene that just happened in front of him.

“You… you just… saved me…” Prompto took a short breath in between his words. Even when the vampire in mask and hood just saved him from the death, his hand still lingered to the blade in his pocket. He needed to be careful; this one proves to be dangerous after all.

Prompto looked so small and vulnerable; Noctis could not help himself from walking to him and pulled his slender frame close to him. He hugged the blonde tightly and rubbed his back in small circle, hoping that it would at least comfort the human. Noctis planted his face at the crook between Prompto’s neck and shoulder, feeling more than relief that his light was saved.

There was this tingling sensation in his body that was proud to be his human’s saviour when he needs it.

“Who… who are you?” Prompto asked. Seeing the vampire posed no threat to him, Prompto let himself loosen and not stiff like before. Still, he still had his hand lingered to his weapon at his belt. The masked vampire was still questionable.

Noctis did not say anything to him. Instead, he pulled away and stared to Prompto’s eyes. It was so blue and deep, Noctis thought he could be drowns into it like into the abyss of the sea. He placed his finger around Prompto’s hair, marvelling by how soft it was. With the times he had, he wanted to remember every specific detail of Prompto’s face from this up close.

_My human, my light… If only I could have you…_

Hearing another footstep was getting closer; Noctis got up from his position and left into the dark. He wanted to stay—oh so badly!—but this is not the right time yet. He had to ignore Prompto’s call for him even when he really wanted to turn back and hold the human close to him within his embrace and robes.

“Prompto, are you alright?!” Cor was frantic. He got down on his knee and checked for any injuries that Prompto might have.

“I’m… I’m alright…” Prompto softly whispered. His eyes still looked to the direction where the vampire went before he was gone into the dark.

***

“You go get some rest. I put some medicine on the nightstand. If you need any help, just ask for the innkeeper or call me, got it?”

“Okay… Teacher,”.

Cor could not help but fretting over his student’s health. Due to the cold weather and unforgiving blizzard, Prompto got a fever and terribly sick. He was in no condition to follow him around for their next lesson and mission. Until his health got better, it was best for Prompto to get more sleep.

He was about to add more reminder when one his colleague called for him to get ready. He nodded in return before grabbing his coat and weapons. He took one look over his student then closed the door behind him. They need to get hurry for this hunt.

He forgot to put the anti-vampire spell around the room.

***

When every of the hunters left the inn, Noctis got up from his hiding place and went to the upstairs. He might not know which room Prompto was occupied, but he could tell from his scent to know his location. As he arrived, he twisted the doorknob and slowly pushed the door. It was his luck that Prompto’s mentor forgot to put on the repellent or he could not go into his room.

His heart sank seeing how much in pain his human is.

Noctis sat down next to the bed, putting his palm over Prompto’s forehead. It was too warm and it was not getting any better. He looked to the empty medicine and empty glass on the nightstand. Huh, he’s already eating them.

“C—Cold…” Prompto whimpered beneath the blanket. Even with his clothes on and the thick layer, he still shivered like the cold went passed through it. He kept on moving and thrashing around on the bed, trying to find any source of warm in this room but there was nothing.

_He looks so sick, but what should I do? I don’t know anything about healing people yet._

_Wait, human shared body warmth through hug. Probably that could help._

Deciding to try his luck, Noctis sat onto the bed and shifted himself next to the headboard. He leaned to it and pulled the sick human into his arm. He even wrapped Prompto’s body with his robes and the thick blanket around him. The blonde’s head was placed underneath his chin.

It seemed to work out, because Prompto mewled softly in his arm and scooted closer to Noctis’s embrace. His face was no longer in pain, now changed to content look that is comfortable with his new position.

Noctis smiled softly, happy to know that his human feel safe and warm in his arm. He wrapped his arm tightly around Prompto’s waist while his other free hand carded softly through Prompto’s blonde lock. He leaned down to Prompto’s hair and took a long sniff to it. He smelled like fresh flowers during spring in the dawn, it was nice.

At times like this, he could pretend that none of them are hunter and vampire, just a couple who shared body warmth in intimate action during this cold weather.

***

Prompto was awake from his sleep. He yawned loudly and stretched his arm. He felt like he had a nice dream yesterday night. He dreamed of his mother that cocooned him into warmness.

When was the last time he had a good sleep?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had to separate this uinto two part, one during his youth and the other when he's an adult.


	3. Adulthood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even when he was no longer the small innocent boy, Noctis still could not hold himself. He wanted him, probably even more so than he originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this one has sexual content. Kinda dubious, cuz it happen when Prompto is sleeping

Five years later and Prompto was now a fully adult.

Five years later and the vampires slowly rule over human through their silent conquer over the kings and queens from the kingdoms.

Five years later and the numbers of hunters was decreasing in frightening speed.

Five years later and Noctis still head over heels for Prompto.

Now that Prompto was no longer a child, he started to hunt on his own without the guide and company of his mentor. As much as Cor don’t want to let him go, he knew he has to let him go now. It was important for Prompto to collect his experiences without him. He had to trust Prompto that he could look after himself.

Now that Prompto was no longer with Cor, Noctis found it to be easy for him to get closer to Prompto.

He still has not approach Prompto directly yet, still thinks it was not the perfect time. Sometimes he would shift himself as animal like bird or dog and walked to him. He knows that the blonde was an animal lover, so he did not have to be worry about being kick away by him.

He did not stay longer as animal though, as it drained his power the more he uses it. When that happens, he had to go back to his original form and watched over Prompto from a distance.

Occasionally, he would help Prompto whenever he was in danger. For a hunter who trained under Cor and expert with his gun, Prompto still oblivious with his surroundings. There were times when he just launched forward without thinking any proper plan first.

That’s why Noctis needs to stick around. Who would save Prompto if not him?

~~As a vampire, he should not do this to a human especially a hunter. They were enemies after all.~~

He knew as a prince, he had to stick around the Citadel to learn more about ruling and conquering under his father. Because of that, he found himself learning and training to be a better King than his father.

It was boring as Noctis prefer to look out his hunter. Yet, he could not tell any of his friends and father about him. If they know about his personal hobby, surely they would not allow him and would do anything to make sure Noctis won’t come back to the outside world. So, he had to divide his attention and time with his responsibility and personal need.

The raven-haired prince needs to be patience. Once he becomes a King, he would break the border and try to change the view between vampires and human. Maybe if he succeeds, he could be with Prompto without any worries at all.

_Wait for me Prompto, one day I’ll make sure well be together_

***

“C’mon kid! Just a drink! You’re finally old enough to handle it. You need to know how to get wasted anyway,” the silver-haired woman encouraged Prompto to get drunk tonight.

“I don’t really think that’s a good idea, Aranea,” Prompto refused to take even a sip from the alcohol.

“You’re such a goody-two-shoes. Here, let me help you,” Aranea did not hear any more complain from Prompto and just pushed the bottle straight into Prompto’s mouth.

After a bottle and a few shots, Prompto was finally drunk.

“Ara~ *hic* Fight me! *hic* Let’s~ *hic* have a arm-wrestling, teehee,” Prompto flailed around on the table, not even trying to stand properly.

“Kid!~ You gonna… you gonna lose so bad! Ha~haha!” Aranea was also drunk, but not as bad as Prompto. After a few attempt, she finally positioned herself with her arm on the table.

Prompto looked for the chair, but it seemed that his chair was missing in his view. His brain went screw it, he just sit anywhere he wanted. He’s gonna beat Aranea in this, even when he was sdrunk and he had no clue what was happening in his surroundings.

The blonde hunter hit the table and went face-planted straight to the ground. Juts like that, he was out of cold and snored on that spot.

“Prom?~ Are you… are you… awake?” Aranea kicked Prompto’s face lightly. The boy did not responded back at all.

“Aahh, geez. How am I… *hic* gonna carry him up?” Aranea scratched the back of her hair. She knew she was drunk and not qualified to carry a drunken young man back to his room. She was already out of it anyway.

“It’s okay miss, I can take him to his room,” suddenly, a man in black with a smile offered to help those two. He already pulled Prompto up to his body and made sure he wouldn’t fall down again.

“Thanks, you’re… you’re a lifesaver,” Aranea grinned before her face went down to the table and sleep.

Noctis shook his head a little at the sight of Prompto’s companion before turning his face to Prompto. Prompto’s face was already red with alcohol and he began to babble randomly. Noctis looked at him with a fond look before he carefully wrapped his arm around Prompto’s waist. When he was secured safely in his arm, Noctis dragged Prompto back to his room.

Given the chance, Noctis wanted to get into the room with Prompto. However, the room was already warded with the same spell that he and Cor used to prevent vampire from getting in. Without any choice, he could only put Prompto next to his doorstep.

“Sir…*hic* you look… you look familiar *hic*” Prompto suddenly opened his eyes and kinda awake at this state. With his face close to Noctis, his mind wondered where did he see that face before. He can tell this face was maybe, something or someone important before,

“I’m… I’m pretty sure you’re mistaken me with someone else,” Noctis tried to change his mind. He doesn’t want their first reunion to be when Prompto’s was red-faced and fuelled with alcohol to the point he was drunk. That’s not what he had in his mind.

Prompto shrugged “What~ever… *hic*. But you… you look so pretty~” Prompto grinned to Noctis “I wanna kiss you, pretty please~ *hic*”

As much as Noctis wanted that he knows that he can’t, not when Prompto was not sober right now.

“One day,” Noctis assured him. He gently put Prompto down next to the doorstep. Prompto did not fight back and was submissive underneath Noctis’s touch. Just like earlier, he went back to sleep and forgot about everything at this moment.

Thinking it was safe for now, Noctis left Prompto at there just like that.

***

Prompto made a mental note to not have a drink with Aranea next time.

***

Ever since he was no longer under Cor’s watch, Noctis noticed that Prompto always took a midnight stroll in the wood alone on his own. Sometimes, he would practise himself with the weapon and fighting skill especially with his spell. He always tries to work so hard to get stronger and better.

Noctis sometimes amazed to see how diligent the hunter is to strive to be better than before, but he was always worried with his safety. The combination between night, alone and wood does not always have a good ending. As a monster, he knows that his kind and other creatures loves to lurk for their victim at times and places like this. When the human was sleeping and less people around, nobody would come to help their unfortunate victims.

“Please!! Somebody!! Help me please!!!”

A woman’s scream crushed the silence in the wood. Knowing that there was someone in danger, Prompto immediately sprinted and searched for the source of the voice. His training with Cor had gave him sharp senses with his environment and better endurance. It did not took long enough for Prompto to find a helpless woman who cowered in fear as the hungry wild beast slowly stepped toward her.

“Get away from her!” Prompto shouted. His voice turned the attention of the beast from the victim to a random stranger. Seeing some human trying to disturb his mealtimes made the beast growled in anger.

Noctis took out his gun, shooting a bullet straight to one of the beast’s eyes. The beast howled in pain, now ten times angrier than before when this intruder took out his sight. The beast did not wait any longer and leaped toward Prompto. Because the beast’s movement was too fast, Prompto was now pinned down by his weight.

Noctis started to get twitchy. He needs to go down there and save Prompto now!

However, Prompto was not an inexperienced hunter like he was before. 

Without missing a beat, the young hunter shot another few bullet straight into the beast’s mouth. When the beast fall backward because of the shock and the pain, Prompto pulled out his sword from his back and muttered a spell. The sword slowly glowed in soft silver hues. Not wasting any time, Prompto took a few steps before jumping onto the beast’s back and stabbed directly onto the beast’s back. He twisted his sword inside the beast’s body and sliced him like butcher would do to his meats.

The beast howled weakly before taking his last dying breath.

Prompto panted, trying to recollect himself from the fight. Confident that the beast was now dead, Prompto put back his sword into its case and turned his attention to the young woman.

“Miss, are you okay?” Prompto knelt down and asked for her condition.

“I’m… I’m okay,” the woman stuttered, probably because of the shock and fatigue “you saved my life, thank you,”.

“It’s what I do,” Prompto gave her a comforting smile “Can you stand?”

The woman tried to stand, but it was no use. She looked back at her right legs and it was bleeding from her thigh to her calf. She groaned in pain whenever she tried to get up from her position.

Seeing her wound, Prompto took out his medical equipment from his satchel. He was glad that he always carried it around with him. You might never know when we need it. He took out some of the herbs and ointment with a bandage that was long enough to wrap around her wound.

Prompto put on the herb and ointment to lessen the pain. Next, he muttered a spell to stop the bleeding on her leg. Once Prompto was done applying and wrapping her wound, Prompto turned himself around and knelt with his back facing her.

“Get on my back,” Prompto told her.

The woman seemed to be hesitant, but knowing that she had no choice in this matter. Carefully, she positioned herself onto Prompto’ back. The hunter used his arm to lift up her legs before he stood up from the ground. The woman quickly wrapped her arms around Prompto’s neck and buried her face onto Prompto’s shoulder.

“Up we go!” Prompto tried to make sure the woman would not fall from his piggyback “Now, let me send you back home. Do you remember your way back?”.

“It’s… It’s over there,” she pointed to the town where Prompto currently stay right now. Nodding to her, Prompto walked back to the town with the hurt lady on his back. He just hoped nothing bad would happen while they were on their way back to civilisation.

***

Noctis realized that within those five years, he still had no clue why a young man like Prompto would joined this job at a young age. And why would Cor take Prompto as his student despite Prompto was too young to hold a weapon when most of his peers were oblivious with the night creature’s existence back then. He had learnt many things about Prompto, but he has not known about Prompto’s true motive yet. Did something happen to his past that forced Prompto to grow up earlier than his age?

Even after five years watching and looking out for Prompto, it still baffled Noctis how can Prompto be a healer and killer at the same time. The way Prompto easily murdered the wild beast and tended the woman’s wound made Noctis thought he was quite an enigma.

_He is dangerous, yet he is safe._

_Did someone hurt you before?_

***

“Search for them quick! They could be anywhere!”

“Roger!”

Prompto was with another group of hunters were scattered around in the wood. They were hunting for a pair of vampire sibling that just murdered a mayor in a particular town. Granted, that mayor was never a good person before and probably had it coming. Still, they were paid for this to capture back those two.

The blonde hunter walked around, carefully threading his steps with his gun in his hand. He observes around for any sign of the target. He tried his best to focus and hear for anything that sound suspicious. Surely, they were not that far.

He walked pass a tree when he heard cry beneath him.

Prompto jumped down and saw a hole hidden underneath many trees. He peeked closer and saw a pair of little kids. If not because of their red eyes and sharp fangs, they could pass by as a pair of sibling that got lost in the wood.

“P—Please sir! Don’t kill my brother! He was—he was just hungry! He didn’t mean to kill him!” The seemingly older sister hugged her brother tightly, not wanting to let go of the poor boy whose blood was stained with red blood. She used her body to hide him as if trying to make sure Prompto would not see him.

“I’m—I’m sorry! I’m really sorry!” the little boy babbled in his sister’s hug. He kept sniffling and sobbing, obviously regret with his action.

Prompto gritted his teeth, not knowing what to do. He was a hunter; his task is to hunt vampires and eradicated their existence for humanity. On the other hand, these two were only just a kid. They must have been so hungry to the point they could not controlled their bloodlust. Looking at them made him wondered, where are their parent or guardian?

“Look, I’ll… I’ll follow you! You can take me but please, let him go!” the older sister made a bargain with the hunter.

“No! Sis, you can’t do that!” the little brother’s eyes widened in shock. He tried to change his sister’s mind, but she seemed adamant with her decision.

Prompto’s heart could not take it anymore.

“Go,” Prompto whispered to them “Pretend that I never see you. I’ll tell the other that you are not around here,” Prompto decided to have mercy. They were still too young; they deserved at least another chance.

The two of them dumbfounded, surprised to see a hunter let them walk away. They still stood there like a frozen statue.

“I said go!” Prompto shouted. Quickly, the two young vampires got out from their hiding places and ran away from the wood. Once they were gone, Prompto walked back to his group.

One of the huntress noticed his presence “Prompto, did you found them?”

The blonde one shook his head.

“Damn, they must have been too run too quickly,” the huntress tsked, clearly not liking with this development.

Prompto kept his mouth shut; he can’t let them know that he saw those kids earlier.

***

Noctis had seen the entire thing from up there. He had seen that Prompto just saved those poor kids from being executed by his group. Even when he was a fully-fledged hunter, Prompto still took pity on his kind. He still true to his word from five years ago; refused to kill any vampire if it is necessary.

 _Like an angel,_ Noctis mused to himself. Prompto’s kindness really went far for any creature.

Quietly, Noctis shifted himself into a raven and flied to Prompto’s group.

***

It was fall’s night.

Prompto was already exhausted from his job today. With the weapon and his heavy attire in a long run, the fatigue started to get to him. Once he was alone in his own room, the first thing he did was stripping himself. Still, he did not go completely naked as he let his short on.

Once he saw the bed, Prompto quickly landed onto it and made himself comfortable. His doziness started to wear off and in just a matter of minute; he was already snoring to his sleep.

His tiredness made him forgot to ward his room with repellent spell.

***

“Prompto~” Noctis sneaked into the room through the door. He had been watching over Prompto long enough to know that this was his bedtime right now. That’s why he’s not afraid to call out for his human’s name.

He did not prepare himself for the view that was presented in front of him.

The light from the hallway went into the room and shone straight to Prompto who was lying on the bed. The warm light had accented every feature on Prompto that made him looked like he was glowing in the dark room. His blonde hair was tousled in messy manner, brushing softly every inch of his skin. The blanket only covered half part of him, his body exposed to the air. Thousands of freckles were everywhere on Prompto’s body like stars in the sky. His pink nipples became pert due to the cold air and his slender body was now quite muscled with a hint of his defined abs on his body.

Prompto looks like an exquisite meal, made especially for him. And no one could take a taste or look of how delicious Prompto appeared at here. Like he was made only for Noctis.

Noctis gulped hungrily, he doesn’t think he could hold back anymore.

The raven-haired prince did not realize any of his action, too wrapped up into his lust. He closed and locked the door behind him before he jumped onto Prompto’s unconscious body. He straddled Prompto’s hips, locking him to the bed without any room to run away. He began to admire Prompto’s body, wondering where he should start first.

He decided to begin with Prompto’s neck.

First, he licked a stripe on Prompto’s neck to his ear. The taste was enough to made Noctis’s lust more intense. He licked again and again over Prompto’s neck, not wanting to leave any spot. Humming softly as he approached Prompto’s jaw. He grazed his fang slightly to Prompto’s skin, feeling a strong need to just bite his neck right here and now. However, he knows that if Prompto see a funny-looking bite on his neck, he could tell that a vampire came to him in his sleep.

As much as he wanted to leave his mark on Prompto, Noctis knew that’s not a good decision. For now.

Next, he went down to the collarbone and kissed it softly while licking it too. He then concentrated his attention on the central area between Prompto’s collarbones and licked it gently. His touch was enough to make Prompto vibrated under him. When Prompto reacted like that, Noctis started to get giddy and wanting to do more.

He was curious; does Prompto have any sensitive part?

He turned his attention to Prompto’s pink nipple and decided to test it on that first.

Noctis took a closer look to Prompto’s right nipple and admired it first. He then licked across the small bud a few times before nibbled on it. One of his free hands pinched and tweaked lightly on his left one. He continued the ministration for a few moments before he received another reaction again from Prompto.

“Aahh… Aahh~” Prompto moaned in his sleep, unconsciously pushing his chest up to Noctis.

Well, who was Noctis to deny his pleasure?

Now that he was motivated thanks to Prompto’s moan, Noctis began to play it rough with both of his nipples. He kept on playing, touching, biting and licking at it until it started to pucker up like a small rose that haven’t blossomed yet. He knew that it would be impossible for man to lactate like woman, but he wanted to suck Prompto’s tits and see if he could taste anything from there. Prompto was too beautiful to be a man in his mind.

“Mo—More… please,” Prompto moved, as if trying to get more pleasure from Noctis’s touch alone.

Noctis grinned at his handiwork before he felt something poking under him.

Ah, Prompto was getting an erection from this.

Since Prompto was now an adult, Noctis think it would be fine for him to touch Prompto down there. Of course, he’s not going to fuck Prompto in his sleep. No, he wanted to make Prompto’s first time with him to be momentous and memorable. Nevertheless, he could help Prompto with this… situation. After all, Noctis was responsible for making Prompto getting a hard-on just from his hand. It would not be fair for Prompto if he did not finish this up.

When he pulled down the short, Prompto’s erection sprung upward in eagerness. His dick was in average size, not too long and not too thick. But, to compare with Noctis’s size, he was still smaller than him.

Noctis wanted to feel mad at Prompto, how comes every part of him including his genital looks too cute to the point he wanted to eat every part of Prompto?! Something need to be done about this!

The vampire licked a stripe from bottom to top of his dick. He fondled with his ball lightly, playing with it to add more pleasure for the hunter. Then, he swirled his tongue around it before pressing it to the urethra. He placed his hand around Prompto’s dick and bobbing it up and down to give more stimulation.

Prompto kept bucking his hips, trying to match with Nocti’s’s touch even in his sleep. The touch, the stimulation, the feeling… it was getting too much for him!

“Cum for me, Prompto,” Noctis whispered next to his ear, his hot breath fanning over his skin.

Coincidence or not, Prompto immediately cummed not long after that.

A surge of proud feeling began to fill within Noctis. He made it. He really gave pleasure to his human, his beloved one. Prompto looked like a masterpiece created by Noctis with his sex-clouded look on his sleepy face and white cum splattered all over his chest. Unable to restraint himself, Noctis licked down every drop of it until Prompto’s body was clean from any mess.

It tastes funny, but not a bad funny. Just, a new funny.

Noctis was too preoccupied to give Prompto a pleasure that he forgot his own pant was getting too tight for him.

The prince knows he need to settle down with this one first or else it would not go away. Going back to the Citadel with an erection does not sound a fun journey going back home. He really wanted to finish this down by ramming his dick into Prompto’s tight ass, but that just wrong in every way and he does not want the hunter question himself why he was feeling sore fat his bottom part when he wake up. He needs to find another solution!

Noctis looked back to the blondie and wondered; what should he do?

Prompto’s body went back to be pliant and soft, probably tired already from being played by Noctis like an instruments. His face blushed profusely, highlighted his freckles from his face to his ears. When Noctis stared to his face, he noticed of Prompto’s red lips opened slightly as the blonde took a few heavy breaths.

He would not mind, would he? It’s not like Noctis go down there yet…

Settling himself back, Noctis shifted his position onto Prompto’s chest. Both of his legs were trapping Prompto’s left and right shoulders. Slowly, he pulled down his pant and freed his previously-trapped erection. Noctis wrapped his palm around his dick, jerking himself off from Prompto’s face.

The vampire prince gave himself a few strokes, imagining that it was Prompto who was giving him pleasure for this round. Of how Prompto would touched his dick while whispering lewd stuff to Noctis’s ear, his red lips wide open when he wrapped his mouth around Noctis’s length, his moans getting sweeter and how Prompto would begs for more from Noctis, that he would do anything as long as it was Noctis that made him lost in pleasure.

His imagination ran wild and before he knows it, he cummed straight onto Prompto’s face.

Noctis took one deep and long breath, feeling satisfied and content now that he was done. As he looked down, he was mesmerized by how beautiful Prompto looked like with his cum on the freckled face. The white and red contrasted greatly, yet it was perfect to his eyes.

Prompto looked so much like his, the human was only belongs to the vampire prince alone and only.

Again, Noctis licked Prompto’s face clean from his mess. He liked how balanced his essence taste when it was mingled with Prompto’s sweat. He continued to lick and kiss every part of Prompto’s face until he was satisfied.

Then, he turned his sole attention to Prompto’s red lips. He lingered his finger lightly, marvelled by how similar the colour of his lips with blood. Noctis think it would not do any problem if he just, kiss Prompto’s lips.

And so he did.

At first, he shyly touched his lips toward Prompto’s. When he felt a little bit bold, he bit Prompto’s lips lightly and hoping for something to happen. Prompto’s moaned again under his kiss and when he opened his mouth, Noctis shoved his tongue into him and licked the inner side of his mouth. His teeth, his jaw, his tongue; none of them was left untouchable.

Noctis did not stop kissing and abusing Prompto’s mouth to his pleasure until he was done. As he pulled back, he stared at Prompto’s lips with a smug look and played with Prompto’s lips again for a moment. He really liked how well this new shade of red looked on Prompto.

He hoped that there would be next time for the two of them.

***

Prompto woke up with weird feeling on his body. Somehow, he felt like he just had a marathon from last night. It must be the side effect from his work yesterday. His body usually get a bit sore and tired whenever he was done with heavy work from previous day. So, he shrugged about it.

When he looked down to himself, Prompto could not believe his eyes. He had a morning wood and his bed was messy with a hint of sex last night. He must have a wet dream last night without him realized about it. He felt like he was a teenager again when he had his first wet dream and an embarrassing talk about ‘bird and bees’ with Cor once he hit his puberty.

_Wait, when did I leave the window open?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nero if you're reading this, I'm sorry if it get weird. And also, I'm just bad at writing smut. I don't even know how. That last part came out of nowhere!

**Author's Note:**

> Do they even have ao3 I wonder??


End file.
